New Moon Poem and more
by switzerland.virgo
Summary: I don't usually write poems, it's not really my thing, but I thought what the heck I'll give it a go. Just a poem about New Moon, nothing special, but give it a try. Thank you. *I decided to write more, look out for updates*
1. Chapter 1

**New Moon**

The day you left caused people distress

I was left alone in the cold, wet forest

It's not your fault, you only tried to help

You didn't know I'd end up in such bad health

I was picked up by a different man

Who saw the cut and stitched me back up

I was almost well, but then there's the scar

A reminder to me of what couldn't be

For months I was numb, roaming the earth with no purpose

You'd been my meaning to life, but then you left with a 'bye'

How could you think that I would survive

You say I wasn't curled up in a ball, refusing to speak to the world

How very wrong you are my friend, I couldn't even bare to stand

My friends they talked, and talked to me

But I couldn't eat or drink or talk or breath

He became my sun, my reason to wake

I saw him every single day

I found out his deepest darkest secret

One he shouldn't have shared with me

He loved me with all his heart

And I loved him, with what remained of mine

You came back, and he backed away

He knew I'd chose you, for reasons I could not explain

All I can say is that you are my life, my air, my drug

If you left another time, I surely would not survive

So stay my beloved, and hum to me

That familiar melody.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight**

I came to live here to make mum happy

Without thinking the effect it would have on me

I moved to live with my policeman father

To a town that was far too green and wet

It was my idea, so I wouldn't dare complain

I went to school for my very first day

What I didn't expect was to find a boy

Who took my breath away without a word

Surrounded by a beautiful group

He looked my way and I was bemused

He surely could not have been human

His features were too angelic and beautiful

He hated me, I'd come to a conclusion

I didn't know what I'd done but there was something wrong

Then came the day he saved my life

And I knew he was hiding the truth

How could a 'boy' so young and dazzling

Have the strength to stop the van, my death

I had so many questions and theories

From the moment I realised I was alive

It was confirmed that you weren't just a boy

After that incident, you saved me again

It was the night I found out what you truly were

But I wasn't afraid, and you found that odd

On the contrary I fell in love

And became distant from the rest of the world

I no longer needed anyone else

I had found my meaning for life

You were my air, my reason to breathe

The day you were enjoying a game with your family

Came along a coven so evil but friendly

They agreed not to touch me, but we were naive

That James was a tracker; he'd soon be after me

I was taken away back to Phoenix

Waiting for your call to know you caught him

I didn't know if I'd ever see you again

All I could do was hope and pray to see you alive

I was stupid and scared, so I ditched the plan

I went to meet him at a secluded place

He bit me, and I almost changed

But of course you were there, to save me from pain

You said you would be there for as long as I wanted

And I said that would be forever

You took me to prom and we had a magical evening

Now we will see what or future will bring...


	3. Chapter 3

Eclipse

So came the day I had to choose

Between the heat and body of ice

I was faced with two remarkable choices

Each with their own flaws and offerings

I knew the one whom I would choose

The boy who saved me would most likely lose

He had no chance, I knew very well

But he thought I'd end up under his spell

A kiss evoked an image in front of me

One that would leave me full of glee

As promising as that future had seemed

It wasn't one that could easily have been pursued

He loved me, as I loved him

That should have been enough, it would have seemed

But of course there was my second choice

One who I'd lived without once before

I wouldn't stand the pain of his absence

So I knew the road which I would maintain

It was one that involved blood and eternity

But was the path I'd been put on this earth for

For without the person on this trail

I would surely not go very far.


End file.
